The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of almond varieties, botanically known as Prunus dulcis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MIRA’.
The disclosure provides a new and distinct variety of almond tree, botanically known as Prunus dulcis, synonymous with Prunus amygdalus Batsch., Amygdalus communis L., and Amygdalus dulcis Mill., which belongs to the Rosaceae family, and is hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘MIRA’.
The new Prunus dulcis variety is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventors Michelle Wirthensohn and Andrew Granger in Adelaide, Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new almond varieties with high production, self-fertility and good kernel characteristics.
The new Prunus dulcis ‘MIRA’ originated from a cross in 1998 in Adelaide, Australia. The female or seed parent is Prunus dulcis variety designated ‘Nonpareil’ (unpatented) and the male or pollen parent is the French self-fertile Prunus dulcis variety designated ‘Lauranne’ (unpatented). The new Prunus dulcis ‘MIRA’ was selected by the inventors from the progeny of the stated cross in field trials in 2009 in Lindsay Point, Australia. First observations occurred in 2003.
Asexual propagation of the new Prunus dulcis ‘MIRA’ by grafting onto Prunus persica (L.) Batsch rootstock designated ‘Nemaguard’ (unpatented) was first performed in 2005 in the orchard located in Lindsay Point, Australia. Asexual propagation of the new Prunus dulcis ‘MIRA’ has confirmed that the characteristics as herein disclosed for the new variety are stable and retained through successive generations of asexual propagation. The new variety propagates true-to-type.
Asexual reproduction of the new almond tree has shown that the unique features of this new almond tree are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.